We are young
by xxWinterRose
Summary: "We didn't know how it had come to this, but we are young, and we don't care." Staig. Drabble. Smut.


We are young.

Stan lay silently on his bed.

It was Saturday night, Cartman and Kyle had gone to see a movie, Kenny was having a night in with his sister; again, leaving Stan on his own for yet another Saturday.

Sighing, he noticed he had an incoming text message on his phone. He reached over and picked up the small device and read who it was from.

"Craig?" he muttered before proceeding to read.

 _'_ _hey stan. i'm bored, can i come over?'_

A small smile caressed Stan's lips. His fingers quickly typed, _'Yea, sure. I'm doing nothing anyway.'_ before setting the device back own on the bed beside his head.

A few minutes passed until Craig replied, _'ok, b there in a sec'._

He wasn't kidding about that. Only a few minutes after Stan had received the text, there was a knock at the door.

Stan arose from his bed and walked to the top of the stairs where he could see Craig standing at the door, talking to his mom.

"Let him in mom, its cold out," Stan said as he reached the second to last step. "Oh, sure. Come in," Sharon stated and moved out the way so Craig could step inside. The said boy took his jacket and boots off at the door, greeting Stan with a small, "Hello," and told his friend's mom that he was okay for a drink and didn't want anything to eat. He then proceeded to follow Stan up the stairs and into his bedroom.

A few hours of them playing video games passed and still Stan was bored out of his mind. It was much better though, having Craig around. They had become much closer these days; especially, since when they were kids they never really got along. It wasn't until the pair turned eighteen that they grew closer and now, being nineteen, are considered as friends.

"Stan, we're going to bed now, goodnight," Sharon called through the door. Stan looked at the clock, it read _'23:39'_. "Okay mom, goodnight," he called back, "Goodnight Mr and Mrs Stan," Craig called too, his voice sounding even more nasally then usual due to the stuffy nose he had.

After another ten or so minutes, Stan sighed, putting his Nintendo DS on the bed. "What's wrong Stan?" Craig asked, Stan just sighed again, pulling on a frown. "I know what'll cheer you up," the taller male said as he reached beside the bed and pulled his bag onto his lap. He opened it and rummaged inside for a while before pulling out bottle of Jack Daniels. "How'd the fuck did you get that dude?" Stan gasped. "I got it from my dad. He drinks this stuff all the time," he said calmly before opening the top and taking a sip.

"Aahh," he exhaled, holding out the bottle for Stan; who gladly took the bottle and downed a good glug.

Yet another hour passed of them talking happily about the old times, back when they were in 3rd or 4th grade.

"Let's get outta here," Stan said enthusiastically after taking another swig of the malted liquid. "Where would we go?" Craig asked, his eyes half-lidded. " _Anywhere._ Come on," Stan said as he stood up from his bed and grabbed Craig's hand, dragging the boy down the stairs, quietly enough though as not to wake his parents or sister.

"What the hell are you doing dude?" the taller male asked when he was told to put his shoes on. "Just trust me, okay?" Stan said as he smiled. Craig looked at Stan confused one more time before getting his shoes on and following the Goth boy out the door.

Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out a car key. "Whoa, is that for your dad's car?" Craig asked, Stan nodded before proceeding to unlock the car and then getting into the front. "You coming?" he asked, gesturing Craig to come over. "No way dude, you've been drinking."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I'm fine. I've done this before. Besides, I'm hardly even tipsy, never mind drunk," he reassured. Craig stood there, paused for a moment, considering whether or not this was a good idea, but soon got persuaded when a gush of cold wind brushed passed him and Stan called, "There's heating on in here."

Soon enough, the pair were happily singing to classic 90's songs from Randy's collections as Stan drove at an even pace through the country lanes, windows all rolled down and Craig downing more Jack Daniels.

"This is so sweet!" Craig shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling the wind blow through his untidy nest of hair. "I told you trust me," Stan smiled. Never before had he seen Craig smile so much.

As time went on, Stan's speed increased and soon enough, they were speeding through the country.

Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out some tobacco and such and rolled himself a cigarette. He put the end to his lips and lit it, taking a drag.

Stan looked over to him for a second, "What the fuck dude? I didn't know you smoked?" he asked, "Yeah, have done for years now," Craig replied after taking another drag. Stan suddenly began coughing, "Dude! Blow that the other way, I've got asthma!" Craig simply looked over at Stan and laughed. He did as he was told though, and remembered to blow his smoke out the window.

After they had been driving for a good two hours, Stan parked the car by an end of a cliff that looked over their little mountain town.

" _Beautiful_ ," a now semi-drunk Craig muttered.

"I know."

The two sat there, admiring the lights of the town below while finishing off the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Stan."

"Yeah?"

" _Let's fuck_."

Stan swallowed the fluids in his mouth slowly.

Was he hearing right?

Did Craig really just ask to fuck?

Was he really that drunk?

"Stan, I wanna _fuck_ you."

Stan couldn't quite understand what was going on right now, but he was going to go with it anyway.

He looked over at Craig and leaned in, pressing his lips against his. Their kiss lasted mere seconds before Stan pulled away and climbed over into the back seats, clearing way for himself to lie down. Craig soon joined him, straddling the younger male and beginning to plant kisses all down Stan's neck.

Stan began to groan, even more so when he felt Craig grind his becoming hard-on against him.

It wasn't long until they were both almost naked; Stan still wearing his hat and shirt, and Craig still wearing his shirt. Both boys' cocks hard and leaky as Craig's hand was rubbing them together, spreading all the pre-cum over each of them.

"Ah..." Stan moaned out, feeling little beads of sweat fall down the back of his neck.

Craig leaned in and captured Stan's lips in yet another kiss. He began biting at Stan's bottom lip, earning another cry of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

Craig then reached his hand down to Stan's entrance and began inserting a fingertip.

Stan gritted his teeth as he felt more of the older males finger slip in. As a second finger was added, Stan gripped tightly at the seat below him, then closing his eyes tight as a third finger was added.

Stan couldn't hold it back anymore. He let a few tears slide down his cheeks before moaning out when Craig found _that_ spot inside of him.

Feeling that Stan was prepped enough, he spat into his palm and massaged it into his cock. Not his most classiest move, but it'll make do. He then rubbed a little around Stan's hole before gently sliding in.

Feelings of pain mixed with pleasure rushed through Stan's body as his sweet spot was hit.

"Aahh,"

Craig groaned in appreciation. Every time he hit Stan's sweet spot, the boy's walls tightened around him.

Craig then noticed how Stan's cock was getting neglected, so he reached down and began to stroke it in an uneven and sloppy rhythm.

The rhythm seemed to be okay for Stan, because next thing Craig could feel was a cum load shooting up onto his chest and shirt.

This brought on a whole new pleasure feeling around the taller male's cock. Feeling Stan tighten, then loosen, then tighten again and then loosen again drove Craig over the edge and forced him to release his seed deep inside Stan.

They stayed in that position for a while, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

Stan then felt Craig press their lips together again, their tongues caressing against one another's as the passion begins once again.

"We didn't know how it had come to this, but we are young, and we don't care."

~~~

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :D

xoxo


End file.
